


More Than Kryptonite

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, M/M, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-28
Updated: 2003-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Life on Liberty Avenue affects life in Gayopolis.





	More Than Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

All was not well in Gayopolis. 

Rage, Gayopolis’ superhero saviour, was off his game. All night he had had difficulty defeating even the most hapless of criminals. Such a thing had never happened before. His body was taking a serious beating and his mind distortion ray was barely having any effect on the evil doers. 

“Rage, what’s wrong?” Zephyr called as he rushed to his comrade’s side. 

“My powers are fading,” Rage said in a shock as he leaned against a brick wall to compose himself after their latest battle. 

Zephyr stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening behind his mask. “How is that even possible?” 

“I don’t know. I just feel... weak.” 

“We’d better get you back to your regenerative bed,” Zephyr said, slipping his head under Rage’s arm, helping to hold him upright. 

Rage nodded his head, eager to return to the lair and to JT. If anyone could help to restore his weakening powers it was the blonde. It would probably take them well until dawn, but Rage was certain that JT would discover the source of the problem and do away with it. 

“Rage, look!” 

Wearily lifting his head in the direction Zephyr was pointing, Rage stared in shock at the two beings standing at the other end of the alley. 

The despicable ChinRat. 

And Rage’s own beloved JT. 

“My my my, it seems that my plan is working better than I had anticipated,” ChinRat cackled. “JT must be more important than I gave him credit for.” 

ChinRat wrapped his arms about JT, pulling the boy’s unresisting body against his own. 

As he beheld the sight before him, Rage felt himself growing weaker. He nearly slumped to the ground, held up only by Zephyr. 

“JT, no,” Rage moaned, pulling away from his crime fighting partner and taking a halting step towards his love. 

ChinRat turned his malevolent gaze onto Rage before swooping down to capture JT’s lips in a long and passionate kiss. 

“NOOO!” Rage roared, dropping to his knees at the sight. It created a physical pain within him to see his beloved JT in the embrace of another man, let alone his arch nemesis, ChinRat. 

“Why, Rage, don’t you approve of our union?” ChinRat inquired mockingly, his right hand caressing JT’s stomach underneath his white t-shirt. To Rage’s ultimate horror, ChinRat lifted JT’s left hand revealing a golden wedding band on the teen’s ring finger. “JT’s mine now. You will never get him back.” 

For the first time, JT moved of his own accord. He blinked a few times then turned his gaze on to Rage, a ghost of a smile crossing his features. 

“Rage....” JT murmured wistfully, his smile growing. Then he seemed to notice his surroundings and the smile disappeared, replaced by a look of panic. “Rage, what’s--” 

“RUN!” Rage shouted, scrambling to his feet with some difficulty. 

JT’s eyes were wild with fright and he moved instinctively to follow Rage’s instructions. His actions were halted by ChinRat who waved a hand over JT’s eyes, returning him to his unresponsive state. Feeling a momentary burst of strength return, Rage sprinted down the alley towards his beloved JT, desperate to save him from the ChinRat’s evil clutches. 

Before he was able to get close enough, ChinRat and JT phased through the street and into the sewers below. 

Coming to a stop at the same place where JT had disappeared, Rage threw his head back and let out an awesome roar. A shout that could be heard throughout all of Gayopolis. “JT!” 

Then, for Rage, the world turned black. 

~*~*~ 

Far below Gayopolis, lost in a catacomb of sewer tunnels, ChinRat surveyed his latest prize. 

Rage’s beloved. 

His only weakness. 

JT. 

The ease with which he had ensnared the teen surprised even ChinRat himself. All it had really taken were a few well placed comments and he was able to get close enough to JT to place the mind control ring on his finger. 

“I’ll bet you never thought you would bring about Rage’s downfall,” ChinRat said as he sat down next to JT who was bound a rickety old bed. Reaching out, the shaggy-haired super villain, traced an index finger along JT’s cheek. The boy was unconscious and did not respond to the touch. “By this time tomorrow he will be nothing and it will all be because of you.” 

~*~*~ 

Within the space of a blink, the black became a haunting blue. 

For several minutes, Rage lay completely still, trying to recall how he had come to be lying on his regenerative bed. Without JT. Since rescuing the blonde from the horde of bashers nearly a year before, JT had always been curled against his side when he awoke. 

Rage pushed himself up on his elbows, scanning the interior of the room for any sign of his lover, but could find none. 

“JT...?” Rage called out as he slowly rose to a fully seated position. His head ached something fierce and he brought his hands to his head, his fingers sinking into his hair. There was a sudden, excruciating pain that had Rage nearly doubled over on the bed. 

~*~*~ 

“Rage....” JT whimpered, straining against the shackles that held him fastened to the bed. Surrounding his head was a strange contraption which included something sharp piercing his skin near his temples, the source of the pain which was invading his skull. “Please help me....” 

~*~*~ 

One hand still buried in his hair, Rage stumbled through the lair in search of Zephyr. By this point he had vague memories of ChinRat disappearing with JT, but he would need his best friend for confirmation. If his memories were correct and the monster had taken his JT, Rage intended to exact his revenge. 

No one touched JT. 

“What happened to JT?” Rage grumbled as he caught sight of Zephyr seated at the main computer. 

Zephyr spun his chair around sot hat he was facing Rage, concern splashed across his features. “Shouldn’t you still be resting? You look like shit.” 

“That’s not the answer to my question. Where’s JT?” Rage pressed, stepping further into the room and slumping down on the nearest available chair. 

All at once his surroundings changed, becoming something Rage could not recognize. A dank, dimly lit room with a dome ceiling constructed entirely out of bricks. Old, damp bricks with some sort of green substance growing on them. Aside from the walls, Rage could see nothing else within the room until-- 

“RAGE!” 

Bounding from his seated position, Rage whirled around in the direction of JT’s pain-filled cry. His eyes widened in terror when he caught sight of his young love bound to the remains of an ancient bed, a strange device attached to his head. Sprinting forward, Rage rushed to JT’s side, dropping to his knees when he reached the rickety old bed. 

As Rage made to remove the device from his beloved’s head, his eyes locked on JT’s dark blue eyes which were glistening with tears. “I’ve got you, JT.” 

“Rage,” two different voices said simultaneously. 

In an instant, JT and the room he was trapped in disappeared, leaving only the bright and airy room in the lair. Still able to see JT in his mind’s eye, Rage reached out to caress his face. The image faded completely when Rage felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“What just happened?” Zephyr asked, his voice coming from just over Rage’s left shoulder. 

Rage ignored the man’s question, willing himself back to wherever JT was. Yet despite Rage’s incredible will, he remained stranded far from his love. The superhero stumbled across the room towards the central computer. 

“That bastard has JT and I want him back now,” Rage announced as his fingers flew across the keyboard, accessing the security footage Gayopolis kept of its vast sewer system. The dull throb continued in his head, but Rage pushed the pain aside as he focused on the blur of images flashing across the screen. 

“Found him,” Rage growled as he paused the security video. He enhanced the image, revealing a blurred shot of ChinRat dragging JT through the sewers. 

~*~*~ 

ChinRat watched almost disinterestedly as the boy writhed atop the mattress, his screams having died down barely half an hour before. It would not be much longer before his machine would erase all JT’s memories of Rage. And with those memories snatched away into oblivion, so too would fade a great deal of Rage’s powers. 

“Rage....” JT moaned as he attempted to turn onto his side, but was prevented by the heavy chains which kept him prone on the mattress. 

A scowl crossed ChinRat’s face at the boy’s persistence to call for his love. He crossed over to the bed and glared down at the whimpering teen. ChinRat’s anger, however, was soon turned to contentment knowing that in a short while that name would never cross JT’s lips again. 

“Soon that name will mean nothing to you,” ChinRat promised, reaching down to run his fingers through the blonde’s hair. 

“That will never happen, ChinRat.” 

Whirling around, ChinRat stared wide-eyed at Rage who stood in the entrance to the room in all his leather clad glory. The fire in the superhero’s eyes left no argument as to the reason for his moniker. 

“Get the fuck away from JT,” Rage hissed as he stalked into the room, Zephyr appearing as nothing but an afterthought as he trailed after the taller man. 

“JT is mine,” ChinRat insisted, refusing to back down despite the barely contained fury on Rage’s face. “A few more minutes and your name will mean nothing to him.” 

“Rage, please....” 

A smile flickered across Rage’s face at JT’s cry. “He does not seem to agree with you.” 

In the next instant, Rage disappeared from sight. In his place stood a ferocious black panther. The magnificent cat charged forward, its muscles moving gracefully beneath its shiny black coat. Gripped by a terrible fear, ChinRat phased through the floor before the panther got within striking distance. 

~*~*~ 

The very moment ChinRat disappeared from sight, Rage sagged against Zephyr. The use of his mind distortion ray had tapped him of almost all his strength. 

But not all of it. 

Instructing Zephyr to keep watch for ChinRat’s possible return, Rage once again found himself sprinting towards JT. Unlike a few hours before, when Rage placed a hand on JT’s cheek, no unseen forced pulled him away from his beloved. 

“You’re safe now,” Rage murmured as he frantically removed the device from JT’s head. Once he slipped it from the blonde’s head, Rage threw it hard against the wall, smashing it into countless pieces. Next he tore apart the chains which bound JT to the bed, freeing his love. 

Crawling onto the bed himself, Rage curled his body around JT’s, holding the teen tightly in his arms. JT blinked owlishly a few times then lifted his gaze to Rage’s. 

“You came,” JT moaned, sluggishly lifting a hand to cup the side of Rage’ face. 

“I’ll always come,” Rage promised his belved. 

Leaning down, Rage caught JT’s lips up in a passionate kiss. A kiss which confirmed his love and restored his powers. 

~*~*~ 

Seated across the counter from Justin, Brian set the comic book down between them. 

“I got your message.”


End file.
